madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Stella Dehauntedo
Stella Mae Brown Dehauntedo is about a year over the age of her husband, Miguel Dehauntedo. She loves her children, Zeke and Amy, with all of her heart, but sadly doesn't have time to witness how much there growing in her life-long goal of ending the "injustice" in the world between humans and animals. Along with travelling the world to gather information on her co-existance documents, Stella's talents include playing music, especailly on the ocarina (she even writes her own songs) and basket weaving (broduct of her mostly Native American ancestory). Bio Stella was born on the Historic Cherokee Trail while her parent's vacationed there to find their roots, and grew up for the first four years of her life in the ancient Native American ways before the Brown clan returned to the life they once put up with (in fear that animals would hurt her in the wild) in Brooklyn. Becuase of her parents uncurtancy about animals, proving they missed the point of the trip, every beast and bird used to scare her, especially an old (yet wise) owl that refused to leave the attic, that Stella had to keep going upto in order to fetch something. Tragety struck, and some naighborhood vandals burned down the house for the sickening thrill of it, and it was the hooting of the owl that guided the poor girl to safety... her parents weren't so lucky. After spending the night in a box in an alleyway (the stray cats and dogs seemed to simpatize with her), she was finally found by Social Workers, who took her in until they found her one living relative... her father's sister, Victoria Brown. Most else of her early childhood faded, but Stella never forgot how the animal world practically saved her live, and vowed it her mission in life to repay them. In Elementry School, she used to be poked with a stick by atleast 6 boys during the "cootie" phase of human development (one of those boys was her future husband, Miguel Dehauntedo, but they never officially met until later), and she knows that those boys thought she was pretty and didn't want to ruin that by giving her cooties, not like the (if counted right) 23 other boys in that phase that boke the cycle by trying to push her into the mud... they never succeded, as they forget she's a champion dodgeball player, and if they did touch her, she'd show them no fear, as her Aunt Victoria (who raised her) prepared her with an immunity Cootie-shot ritual long before her first day of pre-school! With that little confidence builder, Stella became a driven young women in collage, and upon offically meeting Miguel on Coney Island while calming down an abused "actor" at the Aqua Theature ("Dolphins love music... in fact, I never known a creature to hate it"), and while she's the president of the campus' Animal Rights Uninon of Activists (ARUA), Miguel was the only remaning member that shared her believe enough to not forsake her for a club with a gimmick. They became a team, even fell in love, while trying to free their dolphin friend Flippy (AKA:Dr.Blowhole) but on the eve of their most foolproof plan, the dolphin disapeared in an assumed publicity stunt, much to Stella's dispair, but when Miguel's proposal to her redefied "Ring of Fire", she culdn't help but chear up. She became a mother of two (Amy and Zeke), who, whether she knows it or not, carry on her love of animals even when she wasn't there to see it... especailly with the bonus they can talk to them. Trivia Her maiden name, Stella Brown, is based losely on a verse from the "Gimmie Gimmie Star Rhyme" (Star big, Star Brown, from the haze of this stinky town...) which fits her personallity well, as the city is "hazed" with polution and commerialisim to a point they forget kindness is what really matters, and very few notice the "stink", so she tries to do "big" things to set everyone straight. It's debateable, but she's rumored to be the wish-come true of her deceased parents by the light of a shooting star, thus her namesake. She was born on the historic Cherokee Trail while her parents wher trying to find their roots, but she and her Aunt Victoria (her father's sister) are all that's left after a fire in Brooklyn, when she was 4 years old. Category:MysteryGirl's World Category:Fan-Character Category:Mistress Phantom Pages